Data management systems, such as archival systems and data loss protection (DLP) systems, often handle different categories of data in different ways. For example, different data retention or data security policies may apply to internal email messages versus email messages sent to clients, or marketing data files versus financial or engineering data files. As such, data management systems often assign each data object to a category before determining how to handle individual data objects.
Unfortunately, the number of data objects processed by data management systems may be very large, often with periods of peak workload. Consequently, the process of classifying data objects often proves to be a bottleneck in data management systems. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for efficiently classifying data objects.